


Feelings I don't understand

by MaxinaJar



Series: Aromantic Varian [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, also a little bit of lesbian cassandra, and of course aro varian, cass is only mentioned but she is a focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxinaJar/pseuds/MaxinaJar
Summary: Varian dealing with unrequited queerplatonic feelings for someone he is close to (*cough cough* Cassandra *cough*). Of course, Varian doesn't have the words to explain or understand that, so he just denies it all and feels bad about feeling bad. Also, lesbian Cass! It's not the focus, but its there.
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Aromantic Varian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932235
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Feelings I don't understand

**Author's Note:**

> this was from an ask i got on tumblr a while ago. i decided that its about time i posted it here lol.

As Varian laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, a cold and deep heaviness settled on his chest. He couldn’t shake it off. He couldn’t move. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to move. 

The day hadn’t started off that bad, in fact, he could even say that it had started relatively well. His dad had breakfast with him, he had a good few productive hours in his lab before Rapunzel dragged him out for his mandatory “outside time”. And then, towards the late afternoon, everything went _wrong._

Ok, that was probably an exaggeration, but he sure felt like that's what happened. After all, if what had happened _hadn’t_ happened, then he wouldn't be feeling like this. He would have been fine if only his day had ended like it usually did, with him slinking quietly back to the safety of his lab for a few hours of silent work time before someone came and dragged him off to go sleep. But of course, he wasn’t allowed to have a good day. Nope, something _always_ had to go wrong for him. 

Turning onto his side, Varian let out a deep irritated sigh and began to recount the afternoon’s events, trying to figure out what exactly went wrong. 

Cassandra had come home. She was back. And he was happy about that. Really he was. He had missed her a lot and had wanted to hang out with her again. Maybe try and impress her with his alchemy some more. But, she wasn’t alone. And maybe that's what was wrong. 

Cass had returned, with a partner. A girlfriend. She was now dating someone. And Varian was happy for her. He was. Really, he really was genuinely happy for her. I mean, it would be kind of shitty of him to not be happy for her finding someone to love. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that began to grow in his chest. A cold deep emptiness that settled heavily inside of him and made it hard to breathe or really do much of anything. He found himself faking his smiles and his laughter at jokes began to sound hollow. Eventually, he removed himself from the situation, hoping that no one else had noticed his fakeness. 

Varian had long since come to terms with the fact that he had not actually been crushing on Cassandra. He had just wanted to get close to her and be friends. Because she was really cool. And confident. And pretty much everything he wasn’t. But Varian was now starting to suspect that maybe he had been feeling something for Cass that wasn't just wanting to be friends. He was sure it wasn’t _romantic_ , whatever it was. But he didn't have any other words for his emotions.

As the sun began to finally set outside of his window, Varian closed his eyes and pulled his blanket over his head. Tomorrow he could deal with this. Sleep would help settle his emotions and bring logic back into the equation. It had to. 

Tomorrow. _Tomorrow._ **Tomorrow.**

The heaviness on his chest didn’t go away. A storm of illogical emotions was brewing inside his head and he chose to ignore it. Thoughts can’t harm you if you refuse to acknowledge them, right?


End file.
